Typically, metal castings are inspected according to SAE AMS 2175. This specification establishes nondestructive test methods, sampling frequency and acceptance criteria. The two most common methods for metal casting inspection referenced in AMS 2175 are Magnetic Particle Inspection (MPI) and Radiographic Inspection (X-Ray).